Flor de Cerezo
by Aiko-chan de Hyuga
Summary: Sakura e Hidan, son sobrina y tío, los dos solos en la vida y con un mismo pensamiento "venganza"; en su camino encontrarán a varias personas que los ayudarán sin darse cuenta, se unirán a Akatsuki, Sakura será mandada a una misión en solitario a la Aldea de la Hoja, en el cual encontrará a varias personas lo usará o olvidará los dolores de su pasado. Multi-Saku.


Flor de Cerezo

Capítulo 1: Comenzando una nueva vida..

En un parque se podía ver a varios niños correr de aquí para a allá con sus madres o padres, estaban divirtiéndose todos en ese parque, claro menos uno el grinch de los niños, un niño de aproximadamente 11 años cabello plata largo peinado para atrás y se veía que usaba mucho gel, unos ojos de color violeta y un gran seño fruncido, vestía con unos pantalones bombachos de color azul y una camisa blanca.

-Joder que hacemos aquí!?.- demandó saber el albino viendo al frente suyo a una mujer, con sus mismos rasgos pero ella vestía con un vestido lila que dejaba ver sus curvas.- Eso de ser madre te volvió sorda o que!? Esa horrible mocosa te volvió sorda ya decía yo tanto gritó eso iba a pasar.- volvió a hablar el niño acariciándose la barbilla y la mujer volteó.

El niño casi se hace pipi en sus pantalones al ver la cara de asesina psicópata de la mujer al frente suyo.- Mira Hidan podremos ser hermanos y todo pero no permitiré que insultes a mi hija.- dijo viendo a la niña que se fue corriendo a los columpios.- Por que no vas a jugar.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la sombra de un árbol y el niño la imitó.

Mirando los juegos con mucho asco -Son bobadas, yo ya soy grande y no necesito eso.- dijo mirando a otro lado.

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio...

Hidan dirigió su vista hacia su sobrina, una niña de cuatro años, con unos grandes y bellos ojos de color jade rasgados, y su raro cabellos de color rosado pálido, en verdad ese color es muy raro, llevaba la misma ropas que él.

_"No entiendo como la tarada de mi hermana la quiere ya que por la culpa de ella el maricón de su enamorado la dejó, supuestamente él porque no quería una mocosa en su asquerosa vida.. bah! Es un idiota de primera si lo tengo enfrente mío ohhh! le partiré el culo en dos!_" Hidan empezó a reírse como villano en serie dejando a su hermana con una gota de sudor, pero ya estaba acostumbrado al loco de su hermano.

Pasarn varias semanas e Hidan se molestaba de que su hermana siempre lo llevaba a ese maldito parque en el cual su tonta sobrina se divertía y el ahí sentado como un idiota viéndole jugar.

Un día totalmente diferente a otro Hidan caminaba de regreso a su casa de la academia Ninja, su hogar se encontraba en una zona pobre de la aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales, el quería ser ninja ya que iba a ser fuerte para matar al ex de su hermana, y proteger al inocente.

En eso vio a varios ninjas correr hacia él se sorprendió al ver que eran ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.- Que harán esos putos aquí.- pensó en voz alta, y sin darle importancia siguió su camino hacia llegar a la zona donde vivía.

Vio a varias personas muertas, se sorprendió porque al día solo morían tres, pero ya habían demasiado.- Que habrán echo esos idiotas para ser asesinados.- Volvió a hablar en voz alta pero sintió un mal presentimiento y se fue corriendo hasta su hogar.

Llegó y vio la puerta destruida se adentró y encontró a su hermana escupiendo sangre de sus labios, y con varios kunais en su vientre.- Hermana!.- gritó totalmente asustado y alterado llegando a su lado.- Que pasó!?.- seguía gritando.

-Cof...cof... Nin...jas de Ko...noha, fu..e cof...cof Haruno Ken..ta.- dijo cerrando los ojos perdiendo fuerzas.- Protege a Sa...ku..ra, por..favor. Cuídense.- fue lo ultimo que dijo cerrando los ojos y dándole una sonrisa asu hermano.

Hidan estaba en shock ver morir a tu hermana en tus brazos y no poder hacer nada lo marcó, la tapó con una mana.- Mocosa!.- gritó viendo por todos lado buscando a su sobrina.- Sakura!.- gritó y la vio salir debajo de la mesa totalmente sucia, y con algunas cortadas.- Estas bien?- preguntó acercándose viendo sus heridas, soltó un suspiro al ver que no eran nada grave.

-Donde etá Oka-chan, tío.- dijo mirando a todos lados en pista de su madre, pero nada, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, e Hidan al verla así también lloró, lloró por volver a perder a un familiar, y miró a Sakura _"Prometo siempre protegerte sobrina, aunque eso me cueste la vida" _solo la miraba con ternura ya que era lo único que le quedaba.

Salieron de la humilde casa y escaparon de ahí, Hidan sabia que si se quedaban los asesinos de su hermana podrían volver por su sobrina.

Pasaron varias semanas caminando sin rumbo, cuando Hidan escuchó en "Noticiasninjas" que era buscado por su aldea por el asesinato de un barrio entero, y se consideraba un criminal de rango S, cualquier ninja que lo vea debía asesinarlo.

-Guau un ninja de rango S, c****** eso es genial!.- dijo con una sonrisa muy feliz, y su sobrina aplaudía totalmente feliz al ver a su tío alegre.

Hidan para verse genial se robo un traje con capucha que cubría su rostro, y a Sakura la volvió su asistente, claro que su sobrina no quería pero luego aceptó muy molesta.

Caminando por ahí encontraron un templo muy extraño en el cual había una imagen.- Qué cara*** es eso.- dijo entrando con su sobrina que lo agarró de la manga de su traje muy asustada.

Caminaron y encontraron un libro muy antiguo y con mucho polvo.- Para sher un templo esta muy shucio.- dijo Sakura estornudando al sentir como su tío soplaba el polvo en su cara.- Esh muy mal tío.- dijo haciendo pucheros, pero Hidan ya no lo escuchaba.

Estuvieron en ese templo dos días, Hidan leías en voz alta el libro en el cual hablaban de un extraña religión llamada Jashinista, el cual el primer mandamiento era orar y amara a un ser poderosos llamado Jashin, y el segundo asesinar en el nombre de él, Sakura solo escuchaba y se asustaba levemente, pero al ver como su tío estaba feliz también escuchó.

Al fin de los dos días, Hidan decidió hacer un ritual en el cual aceptaba servir a este Dios.- Va a ser genial mocosa, piensa ser inmortales, asesinar y mandar esas almas a un Dios de la muerte, con esto podremos asesinar a quien asesinó a tu madre, mi hermana, nadie nos detendrá, que dices nos unimos.- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia su sobrina que dudosa aceptó.- Ahora que comience el ritual.- gritó viendo el cielo.

Al día siguiente se ve a Hidan en las raíces de un árbol roncando pero en eso sintió que algo le cayó en la cara y se levantó estirándose.- Que cara**.- dijo mirando en sus manos un poco de caca de paloma.- Putas palomas!.- gritó mirando el cielo en el cual las palomas volaban.-Mocosa!.- gritaba mientras se limpiaba el rostro, en eso vio unas piernas saliendo de un arbusto.- No mames desde cuando los arbustos tienen pierna.- dijo jalando las piernas y viendo a su sobrina con ojos de espiral.-Mocosa que genial guadañas tienes.- dijo viendo la guadaña de tres navajas que tenía.

-Tú también tío.- dijo e Hidan sintió algo en su espalda y lo vio, y como no había dejado en el piso a su sobrina ala hora de ver su genial guadaña la soltó haciendo que esta se golpee la cabeza con el suelo.

-Guau que genial pero la mía solo tiene dos, no es justo.- dijo muy molesto.- Que importa mocosa vámonos.- dijo y siguió su camino no viendo como su sobrina se estrelló con el piso, y vio el collar que colgaba de su cuello.- Hmp! un nuevo camino se nos abre Sakura.- dijo en susurró siguiendo caminando.

**::::Continuará::::**

**El siguiente capítulo se verán como estos dos se abren en el camino de Jashin...**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
